The present invention relates to a homogeneous solid matrix composition containing vegetable proteins, lecithin and at least one ingestible bioactive compound which is at least partially insoluble in an aqueous medium. The term, “at least partially insoluble in an aqueous medium”, as used herein, is intended to denote a compound having low or poor water solubility as well as compounds which are water insoluble due to the presence of at least a hydrophobic moiety in the compound or, the hydrophobicity of the compound as a whole.
The bioactive compound is homogeneously embedded in an amorphous, non-crystalline form in the matrix for achieving the advantages of enhanced dissolution and biological availability of said ingestible, bioactive compounds to be administered to mammals, as well as the advantage of masking the bitter taste of ingestible substances.
This invention has been developed to provide a solution for an unmet therapeutic and nutraceutic need, that of low biological availability of: drugs, phytomedicines, phytonutrients, vitamins and nutraceutical or food supplements, especially herbal extracts comprising variable levels of assembly of hydrophobic constituents, which do not mix or disperse well enough in the gastrointestinal physiological fluids. These have low dissolution, low oral bioavailability and large inter-individual availability variations, all of which are obstacles for maximizing their potential.
Since most bitter tasting compounds are poorly water soluble or at least have a hydrophobic moiety, this invention has been developed to provide a solution for an unmet therapeutic and nutraceutic need, i.e., that of finding a vehicle for administration of such bitter tasting drugs and nutrients.
The granules of the current invention are made of vegetable proteins which are solidified into granules upon a denaturing heat process and which then are non-soluble in water and are broken down upon digestion by proteolytic intestinal enzymes.